Naruto:Revised
by Shinigami Geass
Summary: What if Naruto had got a small push earlier and had become a better ninja? Read on to find out.. Pairings are undecided. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The life changing Fall

This is my first story, so please bear with me if my writing isn't good and help me improve :)

Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, Sasuke and Sakura would be dead.

"Hello" Normal Speaking

'Hello' Thoughts

'**Hello**' Bijuu or Cursed Forms Talking

'_**Hello**_' Bijuu or Cursed Forms Thinking

**Chapter 1: The life changing fall**

It was September 5th and parents were greeting their children,taking them home after a long day at the academy. The new ninja's were proudly showing their headbands to their parents who were congratulating them on becoming ninja's. It was a happy occasion for all the kids of the graduating class,all except one. The young boy sat their under the tree on a makeshift swing that he had made,looking at the families with longing in his eyes. He was 10 and a half years old and would be 11 within a month and few days.

"Why couldn't I have something like that?", the boy muttered. The young boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and the previous container for the Kyuubi,Uzumaki Kushina(not that he knew about it).

As Naruto looked at the families celebrating, he felt a pang of sadness. He did not have someone to celebrate anything with nor could he talk to anyone about his recent failure at graduating and finally becoming a ninja. He knew the ramen stand owner and his daughter,but they could not understand his feelings about being a ninja and his jiji-the Hokage was too busy to attend to him everytime he went there. He had tried to pass even though the rest of his classmates wanted to wait.

Thinking about his failure made him remember the reason why he had failed this time.

"Stupid Clone Jutsu. I never get it right", he said. "Even though I practice so much, I can never use that jutsu properly."

Naruto had the other basic jutsu down and he could beat most of his classmates in the academy spars even though he fought like a brawler. He could hit a target most of the time and even though he barely paid attention,he just passed in all the theory tests. It was just the one jutsu that was stopping him from achieving his goal. He had even made a jutsu that took perverts down!

He had no friends(just acquaintances who he skipped class with) and no-one to help him with. His sensei recently had a change in attitude towards him and started helping him, but other than practice had no other advice for Naruto.

'Improve your control with the Leaf sticking jutsu and practice Naruto', he could just hear his sensei's words in his head.

All he wanted to do was to gain the attention of people who looked at him with such hate in their eyes and make them respect him. This was why he took up pranks. In order to get back at them and make people notice him. But his dream- to become Hokage- would never be fulfilled if he could not pass this stupid exam.

Shaking himself out of the depressing thoughts, he decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen before heading back home.

As he was walking back, he passed a few training grounds. He was so engrossed in watching the people train that he stumbled and fell. Rolling down,he hit a rock and stopped.

As he was regaining his senses, he saw two ninja's fighting. One of them had a clone with him while the other was standing upside down on a tree, staring at the other nin. Naruto thought that he was seeing things and slapped himself.

'Ouch! That hurt. Wait, I'm still seeing it. How is that clone fighting? And how is that man standing on the tree? That looks so cool!', he thought.' I have to ask Iruka-sensei about this tomorrow.'

With such thoughts in his head, Naruto rushed to Ichiraku's to eat some ramen before heading home and dreaming about fighting with hundreds of clones and standing on trees and walking on water.

Who would have thought that a single fall would have changed his life?

A.N. The story will follow canon events most of the time though there will be changes here and there according to the story. Naruto won't be overpowered, but he will be stronger than what he was in the manga since I believe that he would not have bloomed late if he had a little push earlier on which he will get here. He will also use his prank ideas more(something I will make) and not abandon them like in the manga.


	2. Chapter 2:The Training

Please review guys! It's good for the author to read the reviews and improve :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, Sasuke and Sakura would be dead.

"Hello" Normal Speaking

'Hello' Thoughts

'**Hello**' Bijuu or Cursed Forms Talking

'_**Hello**_' Bijuu or Cursed Forms Thinking

**Chapter 2: The training**

The birds were chirping,the sun was shining brightly and Naruto was grumpily getting up from his bed. He remembered what he had seen the day before and shot up from his bed.

' I have to get ready and go to the academy quickly. Iruka-sensei should know about those jutsu's and I can ask him to teach me' he got ready and heated his pack of instant ramen in order to have his breakfast.

After having his usual pack of ramen, Naruto enthusiastically got ready to go to the academy. Reaching there earlier than he had ever been(unless he was playing his pranks of course),Naruto started searching for Iruka. Seeing one of his old sensei's walking around, he decided to ask him where Iruka was.

"Suzume-sensei, do you know where Iruka-sensei is?"

Suzume glared at him, being the victim of one of his pranks before and generally hating his like the others but replied,"He should be in the teacher's lounge." "I sympathise with him having to teach you",she muttered.

Naruto ran off as soon as he heard the first part. When he reached the lounge,he shouted,"Iruka-sensei! I need your help!"

Iruka hearing Naruto ask for help pinched himself to see if it was a dream, but seeing Naruto standing there impatiently realised that it wasn't a dream.

"Naruto, what do you need?"

So Naruto told him what he had seen the day before. Hearing that, Iruka first berated Naruto for walking without concentrating near Ninja training grounds. 'What if you had injured yourself or a stray jutsu had hit you?!' After that,he explained the jutsu's to Naruto.

"Naruto, the clone jutsu that we teach in the academy are illusions. It is an E-Rank jutsu. There are different types of clones too. The clones that you saw were solid. So they could be elemental clones like Water Clones or Earth Clones or they could be the Konoha variant: The Shadow Clone jutsu. Though not many people can use it since it takes a lot of Chakra to make more than two or three.

The Tree-climbing is an exercise used for chakra control. It is the basic exercise after the Leaf sticking. If you master it, then you can walk upside down on trees and later even walk on water."

Iruka sweatdropped at Naruto who was looking at him with stars in his eyes.

"Sensei, can you teach me? Please,Please,Please?",Naruto begged Iruka.

"Naruto, I can't teach you the Solid Clone Jutsu's when you haven't even got the illusion down. And I'm not supposed to teach a student separately,but I suppose I can give you pointers on how to do the Tree-Climbing will have to train by yourself though."

"Thank you sensei!",Naruto shouted as he hugged Iruka.

The next day, Iruka took Naruto to one of the big trees near the academy and handed him a then said,"Naruto, thhis training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. Do you understand?"

Naruto looked at him with a confused face."Uhh.. Somewhat?"

Iruka said," See,Naruto, if you use a lot of chakra, the tree will break. If you use too less, you will slip off. So you need to put the right amount. Understand? I'll show it to you. And use the Kunai to mark your progress."

After seeing the demonstration, Naruto quickly ran to the tree and attempted it. He flew back as soon as he took his second step up.

"Naruto,remember to find out the correct amount of chakra used and then practice.I have to go now, but you keep training."

"Ok,sensei."

Naruto kept training and inside he was very happy since there was someone who was willing to help him.

The next few months passed with Naruto attending the academy, trying to get the clone jutsu down and finally mastering the Tree-Climbing exercise. After that, he found out that his clone was better than before, so he continued to practice the exercise in different ways.

'God, it's been months since I pulled a prank',Naruto thought one day, after he was dead tired,trying to improve his taijutsu, but not making much progress.

'I think I'll pull one tomorrow. I have to get everything ready and go over the plan too.'

So with dreams of ramen and pulling pranks, Naruto went to sleep, ready to surprise the village the next day.

A.N. So here it is guys. And please Review.

Also, tell me if you want Naruto to graduate a year early and be one a different team or graduate the same time as normal and be on Team 7 itself or have a different team. Please tell me soon as I will have to change the idea then :)

And sorry for the short chapters. As the story progresses, the chapters will become longer.


End file.
